


Nieve Sobre Flores

by Charm545



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, aster is not a big fan, he's also not a big fan of jack, he's like a closet fan lol, jackrabbit week 2017 en español, oh I forgot I wrote this in spanish, royal au, seasonal spirits are considered royalty
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-09 20:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13488861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charm545/pseuds/Charm545
Summary: La primavera y el invierno son opuestos naturales. El resto de las estaciones procuran mantenerlos alejados uno del otro por esa simple razón. Es como debe ser, ¿no?...





	Nieve Sobre Flores

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lady_chibineko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_chibineko/gifts).



Aster solía olvidar realmente cuanto odiaba las juntas reales entre los espíritus de la naturaleza hasta el momento en que ponía un pie dentro de Santoff Claussen. Una vez presente, lo recordaba con irritante claridad. Oh sí, ese sentimiento familiar de querer estar en cualquier lugar menos ahí.

Aun después de cientos de años, al Pooka no le entraba en la cabeza la necesidad de que los espíritus de las estaciones como él tuvieran estatus de realeza. Claro, comprendía lo importante que era su trabajo en mantener el ritmo natural del mundo, y que cada uno de ellos tenía gran poder, ¿pero en serio era necesario tanta fanfarria? Un sonido de frustración le nació de la garganta mientras caminaba hacia la mesa de juntas.

 “Aster! Qué bueno que llegas.” Escuchó la jovial voz de Norte a la cabeza de la mesa. A pesar de no tener poder alguno o control sobre los elementos como el resto de los presentes, había sido nombrado guardián de los niños en la tierra por el hombre de la luna- título igual de importante. Era su contacto con dicho ser, y les daba cualquier mensaje que él creía prudente aconsejar a los espíritus reales.

“¡Primavera! ¡Llegas tarde!” Gruñó el espíritu del verano, quien se podría decir era de sangre caliente y se molestaba fácilmente. Al Pooka no le simpatizaba mucho que digamos.

“Es Aster,” Murmuro, sabiendo que era en vano. Odiaba que usaran el título de “Primavera” en lugar de su nombre. Otro punto para la realeza innecesaria.

Al tomar asiento en la mesa, fue forzado a recordar por qué odiaba tanto tener que desperdiciar gran parte de su existencia en esas juntas. La verdad era que ninguno de los espíritus de las estaciones se llevaban bien entre si. Verano era terca, ruidosa, y se creía la temporada más importante y con el mayor voto- cuando realmente muchas veces el resto terminaba por ignorar sus comentarios. Otoño era un señor cascarrabias quien insistía que todos menos él eran unos extremistas desesperantes. Luego estaba Aster, quien la verdad también podía ser algo cascarrabias cuando se pedía su opinión en algún tema o daba sus reportes.

Y claro, estaba  _él_.

Aster dejó que las palabras de Norte le pasaran desapercibidas. Su vista posaba un poco a la derecha del Guardian- lugar donde siempre se sentaba el espíritu del invierno.            

Su nombre era Jack, si mal no recordaba el Pooka, y Aster lo detestaba por ninguna razón más que por ser el espirito del invierno. Era lo natural- el comienzo de la primavera dictaba el fin del invierno. Eran opuestos en todos los sentidos. En sus mismas esencias. Su instinto es desconfiar el uno del otro, permanecer lo más lejos e interactuar lo menos posible. Sí, así es como había sido en todos estos cientos de años que habían sido los espíritus de sus respectivas temporadas.

A pesar de eso, Aster se la pasaba ignorando las palabras de los demás y quedándosele viendo disimuladamente al espíritu del invierno.

Jack siempre se veía igual: espalda recta, rostro inmaculado y sin expresión, ojos azules siguiendo con la mirada a quien estuviera hablando en ese momento. Vestía de manera que mostraba su estatus. Tenía una fina corona de hielo sobre su pelo blanco como la nieve, y pequeños aretes como cristales congelados colgando de sus orejas. Su prenda era de cuello alto azul con toques dorados pero le caía alrededor de los hombros y hasta la cintura una especie de capa blanca que parecía ser hecha también de hielo pero actuaba como tela. El resto de su atuendo era una túnica azul que le llegaba a la mitad de sus muslos, y sus piernas parecían descubiertas excepto por una ligera capa de escarcha que terminaba adornando sus pies, los cuales dejaban un pequeño rastro de escarcha al pisar y que desaparecía al momento de levantarlos. Siempre llevaba con él un báculo blanco y dorado que le daba aire de realeza. Aster odiaba esas juntas, pero observando al espíritu del invierno era como las aguantaba.

Nunca lo admitiría, claro, pero a pesar de la rivalidad natural entre sus elementos, Aster siempre pensó que Jack era realmente hermoso.

“¿Primavera? ¡Primavera! ¡Te pregunté algo!” Gritó la molesta de Verano. Aster suspiró antes de voltear y responder.

 

* * *

 

La junta siguiente fue antes de lo esperado, aparentemente algo que ver con el calentamiento global que tenía a Verano en verdad más que enfurecida. Aster apenas se estaba acercando a la mesa cuando sintió algo frio pasarle por el brazo. Un pequeño escalofrió le recurrió el cuerpo y volteó para ver que Jack le había pasado por un lado.

“Ah, disculpa.” Lo escuchó decir, y pudo jurar que había algo de humor escondido en su voz. Aster no pudo evitar mirarlo fijamente. Creía que después de 300 años, nunca había estado tan cerca de él. Su instinto era ni dignarlo con una respuesta y caminar a su asiento lo más pronto posible, cuando un grito realmente fuerte sacudió el cuarto.

 _“¡QUE ESTAN ESPERANDO SIENTENSE YA!”_ La piel del Verano literalmente ardía de rabia, e inmediatamente todos tomaron la silla más cercana a ellos, dejando a Aster y a Jack sentados uno a lado del otro por primera vez en la historia de la naturaleza.

Verano comenzó a quejarse y Aster volvió a dejar que las palabras lo atravesaran. En ese momento, parte de él se sentía tensa al pensar que estaba tan cerca de su elemento contrario, mientras que la otra parte estaba muy ocupada intentando ver a dicho espíritu de reojo y se preguntaba cómo le haría para poder observarlo como siempre estando tan cerca.

Dándose por vencido y fijando su mirada hacia adelante, apenas y pudo evitar un salto al sentir de nuevo algo frio contra su brazo. Aster mantuvo su dignidad, volviendo a ver de reojo al espíritu del invierno quien… ¿era eso una sonrisa? En efecto, la siempre impasible cara invernal de Jack tenía una pequeña mueca de humor y hasta satisfacción. ¡El maldito estaba jugando con él! Sin dejarse mostrar afectado, Aster se encontró en el comienzo de una pequeña batalla entre sus manos bajo la mesa, Jack tratando de tocarlo y enfriarlo mientras Aster evadía y hasta trataba de capturar la mano del otro. El humor había llegado hasta los ojos del joven, y Aster pensó que posiblemente Jack odiaba esas juntas tanto como él lo hacía.

Después de un tiempo, Aster por fin sintió esa delgada mano atrapada por la suya y apenas pudo mantener la sonrisa satisfecha fuera de su rostro. La sensación del frio de la piel de Jack le invadía su palma, pero no fue el frio incomodo e indeseable que él espera. Mejor dicho, la alta temperatura natural de su cuerpo y su pelaje se sentía agradable y fresca al contacto opuesto de la de Jack. Se sentía… bien.

Una sensación extraña lo invadió, y miro a Jack de nuevo, quien había dejado de sonreír o fingir poner atención a la junta. Se había quedado mirando la mesa fijamente con una expresión extraña. Pasó un momento que se sintió largo, eterno, en el que aun sujetaba la mano del espíritu del invierno sin parecer poder dejarla ir y sin que Jack la moviera de su lugar, pero de repente sintió un frio intenso y un impulso que forzó su mano contra la mesa.

“¡Ah!” No pudo evitar exclamar al sentir su mano prácticamente congelada contra la madera. Verano golpeó la mesa con ira.

“ _Me lleva-_  ¡ALGUIEN SEPARE A INVIERNO Y PRIMAVERA POR AMOR AL SOL!”

Aster separo su mano de la mesa, sintiendo pequeños pedazos de hielo deslizarse por su pelaje. Volteó a ver a Jack pero el espíritu miraba decididamente hacia otro lugar. Al verlo pararse y cambiar de asiento con el Otoño, Aster se sorprendió al sentir algo parecido a decepción en su pecho.

Al menos ahora podría seguir mirándolo. De lejos. Como siempre.

Como debía ser.

Al terminar la junta, Jack desapareció del salón en un pestañazo sin siquiera voltearlo a ver. Aster se levantó de su silla pero permaneció ahí parado, aun aturdido por lo ocurrido ese día. Todos las demás estaciones ya se habían ido, solo quedaba Norte, quien le daba órdenes a los yetis de levantar las sillas y arreglar el lugar. Pronto se dio cuenta que el Pooka aún no se había ido. 

“Todo bien, Aster? Quieres ayudar a los yetis o en que te puedo servir?” Bromeo el hombre feliz. Aster dudo un momento, antes de acercarse a Norte y admitir lo que pasaba por su mente.

“¿Que… piensas al respecto de ese monstruo de las nieves?” Trató de sonar lo más desinteresado posible. El efecto en la cara de Norte fue inmediato, una sonrisa llenándole el rostro.

“¿Jack?" Rio fuertemente. "¡Es un gran muchacho! Se queda vez en cuando a platicar conmigo después de juntas.” Aster se sorprendió ante la respuesta. “Ya es infame entre los elfos y yetis.” Añadió con risa en aumento. Aster aceptó la información sin saber bien que pensar de ella, y volvió a su hogar.

 

* * *

 

La junta siguiente pasó como de costumbre, Aster mirando a Jack y Jack impasible ante todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Al final del día Aster se marchó, pero un tiempo después no pudo evitar regresar a Santoff Cloussen para hacerle más preguntas a Norte. Simplemente el muchacho invernal (muchacho en apariencia, en edad nunca) no salía de su cabeza. Volvió a pasar por la sala de juntas de Santoff Cloussen esperando ver por ahí al hombre barbón, cuando escuchó una risa que le causó un escalofrió no tanto negativo. Aster caminó hacia el sonido y asomándose sutilmente vio a Norte sentado en una silla y al espíritu del invierno sentado frente a él sobre un sillón más largo, sus blancas piernas cubiertas de escarcha extendidas y una sonrisa abierta sobre su rostro. Nunca lo había visto de esa manera- tan calmado y expresivo. Había un elfo medio congelado en el suelo y veía una alegría juguetona en los ojos azules de Jack que le sentaba natural. Correcto. De repente la imagen familiar de esa expresión inmutada que tenía durante las juntas se sentía increíblemente fuera de lugar sobre su rostro. Aster quería quedarse y explorar más esa escena, pero la mortificación al pensar en ser descubierto lo obligó a alejarse del cuarto y de Santoff Cloussen, más afectado que nunca.

 

* * *

 

Navidad llegó y pasó, una temporada apurada para Norte. La realeza de la naturaleza tenía la costumbre de juntarse en Santoff Cloussen después de navidad para celebrar el éxito de la operación y tratar de pasar un rato social entre ellos y otros espíritus.

Excepto entre el Invierno y la Primavera, claro. Todos siempre se empeñaban en que los dos estuvieran lo más separados posible.

Esa noche la celebración estaba más fuerte que nunca ya que al parecer hubo un total histórico de niños buenos sobre niños malos, y Norte estaba más que deseoso de celebrar. El salón se llenó de bebidas, música y danza. Aster pudo ver como Verano en especial bebía tremendamente y se veía más contenta de lo que la había visto toda su existencia. De repente la demente gritó para todo el mundo.

“¡YA SE! ¡YA SE!” Reía a carcajadas sobre algo que solo ella veía en su mente. “¡QUE BAILEN PRIMAVERA E INVIERNO!!” Aster se quedó en shock un momento mientras la loca reía. “¿SE LO IMAGINAN? ¡SERIA UN  _DESASTRE!_  QUE BAILEN! QUE BAILEN!” El Pookia sintió rabia en la garganta. ¡La maldita solo quería burlarse de ellos! Estuvo a punto de gritarle al verano, pero al parecer la imagen que les había presentado parecía también divertir al resto de los espiritus invitados.

“¡Que bailen! ¡Que bailen!” Gritaban todos, y empujaron al Pooka hacia el piso de baile que habían desocupado para él. Aster les gruñía y decía que se callaran pero no le escuchaban y termino en la pista, mirando de repente la figura de Jack delante de él. Vestía de la misma manera de siempre, ya que sus vestiduras siempre eran elegantes, pero tenerlo ahí enfrente- de pie y poder apreciarlo por completo- le entraban sentimientos extraños en las entrañas al Pooka.

Esperaba que Jack lo siguiera ignorando y que se reusara a lo que pedían, pero encontró una pequeña sonrisa cómplice en el rostro del joven invernal mientras se acercaba a él.

“¿Te parece si les borramos esas caras?” Murmuró con determinación y Aster se sentía sonreír, mirada volviéndose instigadora.

Dejó que sus manos tomaran el cuerpo delante de él, volviendo a sentir ese frío agradable esparciéndose desde sus manos hasta más allá de sus brazos. Lo sostenía delicadamente pero con confianza, la mirada en los ojos de Jack dejándole saber que esto era un juego y que debían de ganar. Por primera vez no era primavera e invierno el uno contra el otro como dicta el mundo, sino ellos contra el mundo.

La música comenzó y Aster no dudó en moverse, sintiendo como el cuerpo de Jack se movía fácil y liviano con el de él. Pesaba como hecho de las mismas copas de nieve que bailan por el aire. Por instinto se movía de una forma elegante, dejando pequeños diseños de escarcha en el piso que tocaba, y dejándose llevar por los brazos de Aster, creyendo en el cuándo lo giraba o acercaba peligrosamente al suelo. Pronto los dos sonreían divertidos, ya no solo queriendo derrotar a los que se encontraban a su alrededor, pero llegando a ignorarlos y enfocarse solamente en ese momento- en la conexión que se sentía entre ellos dos.

La música terminó y Aster regresó a Jack suave y lentamente al suelo, los dos mirándose fijamente. Después de un momento de silencio, donde no se separaron sus miradas, su atención fue dividida por los aplausos fuertes de Norte quien era el único que no se quedó estupefacto ante la visión que habían tenido frente a ellos.

“¡Bravo! ¡Realmente espectacular!” Gritó de buena gana, y Jack rio al ver a Norte tan contento por los efectos del alcohol. Aster se dio cuenta que aún tenía un brazo sujetándolo por la cintura, pero no sentía ninguna necesidad de moverlo. Jack volteó a verlo, y le dirigió una sonrisa plenamente feliz.

“Parecería que…somos un buen equipo.” Murmuró. Aster rio.

“Quien lo hubiera imaginado.” Antes de que Jack pudiera contestar, la bola de invitados se había acercado a ellos, felicitándolos por el gran espectáculo y separándolos efectivamente. Aster intentó buscar a Jack entre la multitud pero no lo volvió a encontrar por el resto de la noche.

 

* * *

 

Más tarde esa misma noche, Aster no podía conciliar el sueño. Todo lo que veía al cerrar los ojos eran repeticiones de la danza, la risa, y sonrisa del espíritu del invierno. Sentía como un fantasma la sensación de toques fríos sobre su pelaje. Por fin el Pooka se hartó y salió de su reino abriendo uno de sus túneles mágicos.

Hacia el reino invernal.

Al llegar ahí, inmediatamente gran parte de su ser pensó que esto había sido mala idea ya que parecía haber casi una tormenta en aquel lugar. Apenas y podía ver delante de él, y su elegante abrigo verde no hacía nada para amortiguar el frio. Llegó al castillo, pensando que tocar sería mala idea. ¿Quién dejaría pasar a la estación enemiga, causante del fin del invierno? Volteó su mirada hacia arriba y vio una torre con una ventana, y algo le decía que debía ir ahí. Podrían haber sido indicios del hombre de la luna, o tal vez era la pura locura de Bunny, pero se encontró utilizando su ágil cuerpo de Pooka para escalar las paredes rocosas del castillo congelado, sus dientes chocando violentamente por las bajas temperaturas.

 _¿Qué me pasa? ¿Qué estoy haciendo?_ Se preguntaba, pero no podía evitar ser dirigido por el deseo- no- la necesidad de verlo. De ver a Jack.

Pronto se encontró agarrado fuertemente de la alta pared a un lado de la ventana, y agradeció a todos los espíritus posibles ya que al mirar dentro podía claramente ver que era la habitación del mismo espíritu del invierno. Soltando una mano, golpeó contra el vidrio repetidas veces hasta que vio levantarse la figura del joven. Volteó hacia la ventana, y Aster podía sentir su corazón en la garganta (aparentemente mucho más alarmado ahora que por tener que escalar un castillo). Jack se acercó rápidamente, abriéndola de golpe y mirando al Pooka con una expresión incrédula y algo fascinada.

“¡Pero qué te pasa!” Grito, y Aster se percató de que los dos estaban sonriendo como locos. Aster solo negó con la cabeza, incapaz de explicarse. “¡Estas demente!” Rio Jack, e inmediatamente comenzó a jalar su cuerpo fuera de la ventana, sacando una pierna descubierta para salir. En ese momento Aster se dio cuenta de lo que Jack traía puesto. Una túnica blanca- casi transparente- largas mangas, que en verdad hacía parecer como si solo una capa de hielo separara sus ojos del cuerpo de Jack. El Pooka tragó un poco su vergüenza, y también se dio cuenta que era la primera vez que veía a Jack sin su corona o aretes. Lo estaba viendo a él solo como él era, y eso hacía sentir el momento como uno realmente íntimo. Aster obligó a su mente a concertarse al ver que Jack estaba prácticamente a punto de aventarse por la ventana.

“¿Qué haces?” Preguntó el Pooka, instintivamente colocando una mano sobre la cintura de Jack.

“¿Qué hago? ¡Hay que irnos de aquí! ¿Te das cuenta que es un castillo de hielo, conejo? ¡Hielo!” Jack lo miraba agitado y divertido a la vez, medio sentado sobre la orilla de la ventana. “¡Rápido! ¡Vamos al lugar del que viniste!” Aster no lo dudó dos veces y sujetó a Jack contra él, sus músculos tensándose mientras se sujetaba contra la pared del castillo con un brazo. Cargar a Jack era como cargar una almohada, pero la sola idea de soltarlo accidentalmente tenía los músculos del Pooka bajo gran estrés.

“Suéltate.”

“¡¿Qué?!” Bunny miró al chico en sus brazos con incredulidad, pero no había indicio de broma en los ojos de Jack.

“Confía en mí. No nos pasara nada.” Dijo tranquilo. Se miraron a los ojos otro momento antes de que Aster suspirara y soltara la pared.

Por un momento cayeron sin control y el instinto hizo que Bunny apretara al chico cerca, protegiéndolo con su cuerpo, pero pronto sintió un frio a su alrededor y su velocidad comenzó a descender. Pronto era una caída suave y aterrizaron sobre sus pies en la tierra congelada.

“C-como-" Empezó el Pooka, pero Jack tomó su mano y lo jaló para alejarlo del castillo. Pronto Bunny dio un golpe con su pie, abriendo un túnel y tomando a Jack en sus brazos nuevamente, llevándolo al reino de la primavera.

 

* * *

 

Al pisar el césped, Aster dio un respiro de alivio sintiendo el efecto inmediato del calor en sus huesos. Su felicidad fue interrumpida por el cuerpo de Jack que de repente perdía el equilibrio y comenzaba a caer.

“¡Ah! Te tengo.” Lo atrapó con cuidado, ayudándole a ponerse de pie de nuevo. “¿Estas bien?” Dijo con obvia preocupación. Si el frio le afectaba a él, ¡claro que el calor le iba a afectar a Jack! Debió haberlo pensado antes de arriesgar al otro de esa manera. Jack parpadeaba repetidamente, como tratando de aclarar su visión, antes de sonreírle juguetonamente.

“No te preocupes, solo fue el cambio de temperatura tan de repente, pero yo puedo soportar este tipo de climas. Tú al contrario no hubieras aguantado mucho más ahí.” Aun con sus palabras, Aster no lo quiso soltar. Jack se tomó un momento para mirar a su alrededor. Las flores, las plantas, el rio que corría. Su sonrisa se volvió más brillante.

“Es… hermoso.” Esas palabras llenaban el pecho del Pooka con un sentimiento que no podía describir. “Ya sé que… debería disgustarme pero, cómo podría?” Aster lo entendía perfectamente, ya que tenía el mismo problema: La encarnación física del invierno estaba frente a él y no podía hacer más que admirarlo, aunque la naturaleza dictara todo lo contrario. Por fin Jack dejó el paisaje para voltear a ver a Bunny con humor en sus ojos. “Pero el invierno sigue siendo mi favorito.” Dijo con un giño.

“Tenía que ser.” Dijo Aster con fingido disgusto. Se le veía en la cara al joven invernal que quería explorar el lugar, pero aun con un poco de preocupación por la condición del Jack, Aster lo guio a su árbol preferido del reino y se sentaron juntos debajo de él. El momento era increíblemente agradable. Jack respiro profundamente y rio.

”Nunca pensé que pondría un pie aquí.” Miró a Aster con una felicidad casi infantil. “O que algún día vería al honorable Primavera convertido en un conejo de nieve.”

“Honorable, ¿eh?” Dijo Aster con una sonrisa burlona. Se sorprendió al ver que las mejillas de Jack parecieron tomar una coloración azul, como un sonrojo de escarcha, que hizo que las palabras se le quedaran atoradas en la garganta al Pooka. Trago saliva antes de hablar de cualquier cosa para distraerse. “Cómo sobrevivimos esa caída?” Fue lo primero que pensó. Jack pareció tranquilizarse. Se estiró cómodamente sobre el césped, Aster de nuevo consiente de la delgada ropa que vestía el espíritu.

“Cuando me volví un espíritu, el viento me bendijo.” Sonrió al pensar en el recuerdo. “Me ha acompañado toda mi existencia. Me espera golpeando contra la ventana cuando entro a un edificio, y siempre la siento a mi alrededor, queriendo levantarme y llevarme a explorar cada rincón del mundo.” Jack suspiro. “Yo... no era de estar quieto. Ya te habrás dado cuenta que me encantan... los juegos y... las bromas... divertir a los demás. Eso era lo que más quería.” Hubo un momento de silencio en el que Aster comprendió que él no era el único arto de la vida de realeza. “Pero claro, pronto los otros espíritus se aseguraron de enseñarme mi lugar.” 

“Te han dicho que no hagas caso al viento.” Murmuro, acercándose al otro.

“Como realeza podemos tener muchas cosas.” Dijo Jack con un tono de rencor. “Libertad no es una de ellas.”

Aster sintió un dolor en el pecho. Había sido testigo del brillo en los ojos de Jack cuando tenía la oportunidad de relajarse y ser si mismo. Era juguetón, y cuando más sonreía era al hacer reír a otros. Aster sentía que no había espíritu alguno que apreciara más la libertad que el que tenía delante de él. Sintió la necesidad de compartir algo sobre él a cambio.

“Yo… mi raza dejó de existir hace mucho tiempo.” Los ojos de Jack suavizaron su mirada. “Los Pooka eran una raza de guerreros. Protegían a los más indefensos, la vida, esparcían esperanza. Sé que lo que hacemos importa pero… la manera en la que nos obligan ser o hacer... ya no la soporto.” Jack lo miró muy detenidamente antes de reír.

“Me imagino que los Pookas guerreros no usaban trajes tan elegantes.”

“¡Claro que no! ¡Apenas me puedo mover en esta cosa! ¡Es el colmo!”

Jack sonreía tan plenamente que por un momento Aster sentía que podía olvidar todo lo malo que los rodeaba. 

“Sabes… siempre quise acercarme a ti.” Murmuró el invierno, su mirada fija en la de Aster. “Me la pasaba soñando despierto durante las juntas. Pensaba que primero te desesperarías un poco con mi actitud, pero que pronto nos llevaríamos bien. No sé por qué tenía ese presentimiento.” Se miraron un largo tiempo antes de que Jack desviara la vista. “Siempre me han dicho que el invierno y la primavera son enemigos.”

“Igual a mí.”

¿Cuantos años habían desperdiciado manteniéndose alejados el uno del otro? ¿Por qué? ¿Por lo que decían los demás? ¿Porque era como  _debía_  ser? 

“Al parecer eso no evitaba que me miraras durante las juntas.” Jack respondió con una mirada conocedora y burlona a la vez. Aster no pudo evitar reír al enterarse que había sido descubierto todos estos años. 

“Es verdad. No me pareces… horrible.” Murmuró el Pooka. Jack lo miro con una ceja levantada, divertido.

“Vaya gracias, conejo. Yo tampoco te encuentro horrible.” Rieron juntos. El Pooka sabía que a pesar de sus chistes, aquel ser frente a él era sin lugar a duda una de las creaturas más hermosas que había visto en toda su existencia. Al tenerlo así, tan cerca, escuchar esa risa cristalina, verlo tan cómodo a su lado, se encontró con el deseo de poder verlo, tocarlo, todos los días de su vida. De recibir esa sonrisa suave, un toque traviesa, y tan real, siempre. Esa sonrisa era una joya que ni las más preciadas posesiones de la realeza se le podían comprara, y Aster se encontró deseándola para él. Suspiró profundamente, tratando de calmar sus deseos. Dejó caer la cabeza sobre el césped, separando sus ojos de la figura del espíritu del invierno, aunque su ser parecía pedirle todo lo contrario.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Aster comenzara a sentir pequeños movimientos suaves y frescos contra su cabeza. La temperatura de Jack se sentía tan agradable contra la suya que no podía imaginar cómo había pasado tantos siglos pensando que ese contacto podría desagradarle.  

“Ah, ¿mis dedos están fríos verdad?” Rio Jack en forma de disculpa, empezando a alejar su mano.

“Déjala ahí. Se siente bien.” Murmuró el Pooka, y volvió a sentir el contacto de la piel de Jack, dejando cerrar sus ojos y enfocarse en la sensación de bienestar que lo invadía en ese momento. Se podría haber quedado así toda la vida, hasta que escucho a Jack suspirar y por fin levantó la mirada.

“Será mejor que regrese antes de que se den cuenta que no estoy.” Dijo con tan obvia resignación que Aster no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

“Sí. Creo que empezar el rumor de que la primavera tiene raptado al invierno solo podría terminar mal.” Jack rio esa risa de aire puro que Aster comenzaba a sentir igual de indispensable.

“Me pregunto qué pensarían que le haría la primavera a esa pobre alma indefensa.” Se burló.

“Si te conocieran en absoluto sabrían que el que corre peligro soy yo.”  El joven eterno rio, y Aster pensó en lo ciertas que eran sus palabras. Estaba en problemas.

 

* * *

 

Después de esa noche, Aster no volvió al castillo de hielo. Todo en su ser quería que fuera en búsqueda del espíritu del invierno, pero el recuerdo del momento que compartieron en el reino de la primavera se sentía como algo irreal. De repente le había entrado en la cabeza que si el Pooka se presentara ahora ante dicho ser, el otro lo rechazaría, y eso lo dejaba paralizado. Decidió mejor esperar a ver la reacción de Jack en la próxima junta de realeza.

Al entrar a Santoff Claussen en la siguiente junta, Aster apenas y podía forzar su cuerpo a adentrarse a ese lugar. No estaba seguro que temía exactamente o que esperaba que sucediera, pero estaba aterrorizado. _Si los guerreros Pookas me vieran ahora..._ Pensó con infinita frustración. 

Llegó al salón de juntas, y sus ojos cayeron automáticamente sobre Jack, quien como el resto de los espíritus estaba sentado en la mesa esperando a que iniciara la junta. Su rostro parecía tan frio como las otras juntas y por un momento Aster se sintió detenerse en la puerta. La idea de no volver a ver esa sonrisa, escuchar esa risa, esa voz diciéndole lo que realmente pensaba sobre el mundo, esa luz juguetona en sus ojos, lo mataba. Ya comprendía su temor. Temía profundamente que cuando esos ojos se posaran nuevamente sobre él, Jack actuara como si nada hubiera pasado, y todo volvería a ser como antes.

_Como... debería..._

Ojos como cristales azules por fin lo encontraron, y Aster casi se sentía desfallecer de alivio al ver el inmediato efecto que su presencia tuvo sobre el otro. Sus ojos se iluminaron y una sonrisa un tanto tímida apareció en su rostro. Aster no sabía qué hacer, pero supo que si no tomaba su asiento ahora terminaría corriendo hacia el otro y sacándolo de ese maldito salón para nunca más dejarlo ir.

La Primavera raptando al Invierno no le sonaba nada mal en estos momentos.

Se obligó a tranquilizarse y tomar su asiento habitual. Jack lo estaba observando. El joven invernal pareció dudar un momento, antes de levantarse de su asiento, haciendo que el corazón de Bunny se alzara junto con él. Jack caminó hasta llegar a donde se sentaba el Otoño a lado de Aster.

”¿Podría sentarme ahí hoy por favor?” Habló cordialmente al Otoño quien se había quedado casi boquiabierto.

”P-pero...” Volteaba a ver de la Primavera al Invierno y de vuelta a la Primavera como tratando de explicar por qué era mala idea. Jack permaneció parado pacientemente hasta que el Otoño se dio por vencido, levantándose del asiento y tomando el de la derecha de Norte.

Aster observó a Jack mientras el otro se sentaba. Por fin el espíritu del invierno lo miró a los ojos y sonrió con algo de arrogancia. 

“¿Dónde has estado? Te he estado esperando.”

Aster casi se echaba a reir, y sintió como la tensión se perdía en sus hombros. Quería disculparse con él. Prometerle que no volvería a dejar que lo que pensaran los demás metiera dudas en su cabeza. Que aunque el mundo dijera que no era natural, nada se sentía más natural que estar con él. Le quería decir muchas cosas, pero terminó sin poder expresarlas. 

“No pensé que querrías encontrar un conejo congelado fuera de tu ventana uno de estos días.” Contestó. Jack una hermosa y verdadera risa que tuvo a todos las demás estaciones mirándolo estupefactos.

“¡N-no me hagan separarlos!” Verano gritó, no sabiendo cómo reaccionar ante lo que sucedía. “Bueno, empecemos con el tema de hoy…”

Jack puso los ojos en blanco y los dos espiritus voltearon hacia adelante, sin realmente poner atención. Al poco tiempo Aster no pudo evitar mover su mano hasta sentir la fría piel de Jack, y tomarla bajo la mesa. Pasó un momento y Aster pensó que Jack volvería a congelar su mano a la mesa, pero lentamente sintió los dedos de Jack entrelazarse con los suyos. Ambos sonrieron mientras seguían fingiendo poner atención a la junta.

 


End file.
